


Destined

by Ibenholt



Series: Luke/Aisha Rosen - (The Little Crack Pairing That Could) [1]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: AU where Aisha and Luke grow up together in Guardian.
Relationships: Luke/Aisha Rosen
Series: Luke/Aisha Rosen - (The Little Crack Pairing That Could) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881037
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ai no Kusabi Creative Challenge, Ai no Kusabi Creative Challenge 2020





	Destined

**6 years old**

Luke was high on adrenaline when the football flew as high as the sun, and landed by the shadiest tree in the yard. For once, someone was underneath it and not playing.

Luke walked over and stared at the other kid. They had white-blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Their skin was like milk. Dressed in grey, plain clothes, they sat curled up amongst the tree roots, glaring at the football and at Luke.

“Are you a girl?”

“No.”

“But you don’t look like a boy…”

“I’m not a boy.”

The kid wiped their cheek. Luke kicked the ball back to his friends and sat down in front of them.

“Why are you crying?”

“Go away.”

“Not until you tell me.”

The kid sniffed stubbornly, and Luke got a little closer,

“It’s ok to cry. Makes all the bad stuff come out.”

They didn’t look too impressed, so Luke fished a candy out of his pocket,

“Here. I was savin’ it.”

The kid took it somewhat reluctantly.

“I’m Luke, by the way.”

“… Aisha.”

“Aisha. ‘s pretty.”

Aisha pouted, trying hard not to cry again.

“Hey, what’s wrong…”

“Mama and papa are gone… and I don’t know anyone. And everyone… already has friends.”

Ah, so they’d been dumped here. Luke nodded sagely to himself.

“Why don’t you be my friend?”

“I don’t like football.”

“Me neither, but it’s fun to play with friends.” 

Luke offered his hand, and slowly, Aisha crept out of the shadows and grabbed it.

“C’mon, Aish, it’ll be fun.”

**7 years old**

Aisha’s blockmates didn’t like them. The aunties didn’t like them, either. They said their face lacked expression, and their voice was cold and harsh. They was told that they were a snob for not liking the food they were given.

Luke didn’t know what was the matter with them. Aisha was smart as hell, and really funny, once you got their humor.

Of course, Luke was liked by everyone. He was big and friendly and always happy. The others whispered often about how only Luke would befriend someone like Aisha. Aisha didn’t care, and Luke ignored it.

**8 years old**

“I don’t understand it, Aish!”

Luke reddened as his eyes spilled over. Aisha had been sitting with him for an hour, trying to explain that week’s math problems, and while Luke was paying attention, he couldn’t get it right.

“I’m too stupid.” He rubbed his eyes and exhaled shakily.

When he looked up, Aisha looked annoyed, “You’re not stupid at all, Luke.”

They put the book away and jumped down from the chair,

“I’m getting something to drink, and then we try again.”

Luke looked out of the window. He really wanted to go play instead, but he’d promised Aisha they’d finish all their homework before that.

A glass of juice was put in front of him, and he took a few sips. Aisha copied him, “I used to play piano. It was very hard, and I got sad when I failed. But… my teacher said that I had to practice a lot, and then one day, I would do it perfectly. You just need to understand it.”

“But I don’t understand!”

“You will.”

Aisha patted his head, and Luke smiled through his tears.

“Ok…”

**9 years old**

"Do you miss your parents?"

Luke whispered. He was afraid to ask the question out loud. Aisha usually shut down whenever the topic came up, but Luke was dying from curiosity.

Aisha cocked their head.

"Sometimes. But I'm forgetting them."

Luke's lips parted,

"You are?"

"Mhm. It's been a long time."

Luke laid down onto the grass again. It was nice and chill under the tree, but he wasn't feeling so relaxed anymore.

"I'd never forget you, Aish. Never ever. No matter how many years went by."

"I wouldn't forget you either. You're too weird."

Luke stuck his tongue out at them, and Aisha laughed.

**10 years old**

“What do you wanna be when you grow up?”

“I’m going to be a slum mongrel, Luke. We don’t have many options.”

They were staring up at the sky from one of the few grassy mounds in Guardian.

“Well, alright. I’m gonna be in the best gang in Ceres.”

“And which one is that?”

“Dunno yet… maybe I’ll start a new one.” He looked over at Aisha, “With you…”

“It might be safe.”

“’S the only way to be safe, Aish.” He rolled over onto his stomach, “We find the baddest guys in Guardian and start our own gang. How d’ya like that?”

Aisha gave an amused snort and continued their cloud-gazing. Luke started workshopping names.

**11 years old**

Aisha barged into the kitchen, gasping for breath. Luke put down the plate he was washing,

“Aish, what…”

Aisha practically jumped into his arms,

“Help! They’re… they’re gonna take me away.”

Luke went cold all over. He’d known this day would come. All the girls disappeared eventually, and all the pretty boys followed soon after. Aisha was the prettiest one in the bunch, and Luke had often laid awake at night, thinking to himself that one day, they’d be gone, just like Meram, his blockmate and self-appointed ‘big sis’. 

He had never seen Aisha afraid before, and it took him a moment to gather his thoughts. As soon as he had done so, he grabbed their hand and ran as quickly as he could to his own block. 

He lifted the blanket on his bed and ushered Aisha under it. He then pulled out some straps and helped Aisha into them, tying them to the mattress.

“Hold onto the bed, and don’t breathe.”

Aisha only nodded.

Luke pulled the blanket down and sighed softly. He didn’t wanna leave, even though he was in the middle of his shift in the kitchen. He guessed he could make it up to them later. Or now… he started cleaning up their shared room, making their beds and folding their clothes.

When Auntie looked in, he was in the middle of sorting magazines. Behind her was an older man in a navy-colored suit. 

“Luke?”

“Oh. Hey, auntie. Sorry, I wasn’t feelin’ too well, so I went back here to rest…”

“I see. Where is Aisha?”

“Dunno, auntie. They said somethin’ ‘bout needin’ the bathroom real bad.”

“We already checked. That ungrateful little…” she sighed and turned to the guest.

“I will look again.”

“No need, I am out of time. They would have made a fine pet. Or at the very least furniture.”

Luke made a small noise. Pet.

As soon as he was certain they were gone, he crawled under the bed and helped Aisha out of the straps. Once they were free, they grabbed onto Luke and held him tightly.

“Thank you…”

Luke hugged back,

“Dontcha wanna be a pet, Aish? You’ll be rich and get good food every day.”

Aisha shook their head violently.

“But why not?”

Slowly, they looked up,

“B-because you won’t be there.”

Luke reddened so much he felt like he was on fire.

“W-what…”

“I just wanna be with you, Luke.”

Aisha said, their voice a hoarse whisper. They wiped their eyes on their sleeve,

“You’re my knight in shinin’ armor. I don’t wanna be anywhere where you ain’t.”

They sat like that until night fell, and even then, it felt like no time had passed at all.

**12 years**

“Finally.”

Luke had heard the door open. He’d heard the steps. He hadn’t imagined he’d hear the auntie’s voice. 

“It took us a while, but here they are.”

Aisha was in Meram’s bed, because they kept having nightmares of being stolen away from their own bed. They snuck out right after the aunties were done with inspection and got into Luke’s block through the window.

But now it wasn’t safe anymore. The man had come. With the auntie’s help, he was hauling Aisha out of bed,

“Now, now, my pretty, no fuss. We’ll taking you away to Eos!”

“Luke!”

Aisha cried out. The same helpless expression spread on their face.

Luke didn’t know what happened to him, but suddenly, he was planting his fist in the man’s crotch. He doubled over, and Luke started slamming his fists on his head and neck, jamming his fingers into the his eyes.

“I WON’T LET YOU!”

The man screamed in pain. Kati and Vinz, his other blockmates, were like stone, refusing to move for fear of punishment. Luke couldn’t blame them.

Looking to the side, Aisha had the auntie on her knees, one hand in her hair and the other pointing a fork at her throat. Luke almost stopped hitting the man.

“I told you already, auntie, I don’t wanna go.”

“You little monster…!” she hissed.

“I’ll ruin you.” They hissed back.

“What kind of insane asylum are you running here!”

The man screamed, clutching his face,

“Get the fuck out! If you ever come back here, I’ll tear your head off and shit down your neck! You understand me!” Luke growled.

The man slowly got to his feet and limped out of the room. 

“Sir, wait…! Help me!”

Auntie whimpered when Aisha pressed the fork into her throat. Luke came over to them and grabbed another handful of her hair,

“The other Aunties said it was alright! Why did you bring him here?”

“You little fool… you’d rather rot in the slum than be someone’s pet. You’re of good breeding, Aisha. The world is open to you. Why must you fight me? I would’ve gotten so much money for you.”

Aisha removed the fork from her neck,

“Money don’t last, Auntie. I thought my parents were proof enough.”

Luke released her, and she snorted,

“You’re both going to get punished for this. Attacking me like this…”

“I don’t care!” Luke spat, one arm around Aisha, “Give me your worst.”

“Alright. Double punishment for you. None for Aisha. Let’s see how well you protect this little freak when you’re locked up.”

She disappeared through the door, and Aisha leaned on Luke like they were faiting.

They didn’t sleep at all that night.

Three days in isolation passed like years. The moment Luke was let out, he ran right past the Auntie trying to ask him if he’d learned his lesson and into the play area. There, under the shady tree, he found Aisha. They saw him and ran right into his arms.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Luke buried his face in their neck, “Woulda done it again.”

Aisha took his hand and smiled fondly,

“The good news are that you don’t have to worry about Auntie anymore.”

Luke cocked his head as Aisha chuckled softly,

“What’d you do?”

“I told the others she was stealing rations. And she couldn’t defend herself when they found the plastic in her garbage can.”

Luke stared in wonder at them. 

“I’m not as strong as you, Luke. But I will never forgive her for what she did to us. And especially to you.”

They touched Luke’s cheek and kissed him, 

“Be my pairing partner, and I’ll always have your back.”

**13 years old**

“They’re probably waiting for us when we get out on the street.”

“I know.”

“They’re gonna try an’ gut us at worst.”

“Rob us, at best.”

“Yea.”

Luke brandished the knife he’d stolen from the kitchen. Aisha showed off the makeshift brass knuckle they’d made.

“You ready for this?”

“With you? Always.”

The doors to Ceres opened, and with their hands joined, they walked into an uncertain future.


End file.
